comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2014-03-27 - Stark Expo: OsCorp
The lights dim. The ceiling above the main stage opens as it did before the opening ceremonies a few days prior, allowing the gorgeous sight of a fading sunset to be seen. The sound system turns on. Music begins to play, starting low, and beginning to grow in volume. In the distance, a shimmery dot can be seen. And it comes closer as the song grows in volume. Harry Osborn, twisting and whipping and turning on a silvery glider, dives into the main stage area, and, whooping, skims just over the audience, once, twice, three times. Many in the audience let out cheers. Some even reach up as if they are trying to touch him or high five him, and on the third pass he does high five as many outreached hands as he can, before skimming to the stage, slowing to a stop, and stepping off the glider, both arms in the air triumphantly. His microphone earbud flips on, and he says, "Hello, Malibu! I'm Harry Osborn, and tonight... you guys are in for the best showing of the Expo-- that, I promise you." Peter Parker is here in good natured support of his friend. He has hope. Harry is taking things seriously. Norman is nowhere to be seen. And they've already sprung the nonsensical killer robots of the expo. And Norman can't be dumb enough to try and out-killer robot the ex president of the United States now, can he? Certain that Norman is not a mad enough dude to try and compete with the ex president, Peter is otherwise just relaxedly waiting for Harry to go ahead and do his presentation, secure in the knowledge that nothing ridiculous can happen. Noriko, dressed in a certain 'schoolgirl' outfit that she wore on her first date with one Tommy Shepherd, laughs and shoulder-bumps Tommy, pointing, "That," she tells him, over the roar, "Looks -amazingly fun-. I want one. Oh. I -so- want one." She's impressed, she's impressed, and her head's nodding yes, and her legs are following as she stands up to high-five the passing Harry, before sitting back down. Jeanne is analyzing the maneuverability of the glider, instead. "Impressive," she concedes, to those near her. She is wearing her Stark ID badge, as part of the company. She considers, leans forward to tap Adam on the shoulder, after Harry lands on the stage, "It would be a viable platform for you to maneuver upon, and aim from as well. Your reflexes should accommodate it." Yes. Jeanne just suggested Adam ought to get one. Dr. Pym is rather impressed by the glider if only as a refinement of current technology. Its silence and control are quite impressive as are the low stall speed. He doesn't really see how you do that without using Stark's repulsor tech and he can see any signs of that. He watches interestedly filing details for further analysis. Adam Turner... Barton... whatever... is one of those in the audience cheering, standing on his chair, hand up, and when he catches a high-five from Harry Osborn, he drops back into his seat looking like he just hugged a rock star. He looks over at Tommy. "....this is going to be so awesome." Natasha Romanova is in the front row of the Stark section, and she looks almost amused. "Stark may have to step up his showmanship game..." she murmurs. Asia is sitting right by Natasha being a good little plant girl watching the OsCorps thingy happen. Starfire has found a machine which so far has been replicating cupcakes. She is in a state of nirvana at the moment, and is just pushing the button on the cupcake replicating machine, and is happily nomming them as fast as the machine can replicate them, and otherwise is merrily licking frosting off her lips. Janet is seated, her hands folded gently upon her lap. As the glider approaches, those blue eyes flicker upwards, watching the theatrics with a somewhat critical air. Not in regards to the glider, but more the rider. More precisely....what he is wearing. Seated just behind Adam and Tommy both, Teddy Altman sits back, a slight smile upon his face as he watches the glider fly over. He doesn't go for the high-five, but does offer a thumbs-up to Harry as he passes over. Sitting up, he watches...not as excited as fan-boy Adam, perhaps, but excited nonetheless. Tommy Shepherd is one of the ones who stands to be high-fived. He doesn't cheer though. He's totally too cool for that. Though he does grin at Noriko and Adam in turn. "Yeah, we are totally getting those," he sits back down again putting his hand on Noriko's knee. As for Norman Osborn, nowhere to be seen just yet. Though some of his friends like Secretary of Defense Dell Rusk and Senator Kelly are on hand, applauding the big opening. Kara Zor-El is just sitting off to the side in the air, legs crossed. She didn't bother with the dress for more comfortable civilian clothes, less showy since Dedrick had to leave, but figured she'd stay for the rest of the Expo. Looking around, there's... okay well there's Dr. Pym over there with Janet. Asia's behaving over there. Peter. Bruce... no sign of Damian though. Oh .... Raven and Kori came? She puts feet back on the ground and heads over. She lightly taps Kori on the shoulder and whispers, "hey..." Bruce Wayne actually looks highly entertained at the glider and the entrance, nudging Lucius with an elbow and gesturing, then grinning over at his son, sitting on Bruce's other side. "That's certainly an interesting piece of tech," he notes. In a dark, low voice, a pale form speaks to the cupcake-eating Starfire. "Kory, stop eating. The presentation is starting." The voice is a monotone, but careful listeners will catch a hint of annoyance in it. It seems that the goth girl, Raven, was dragged along by Starfire and she is not pleased. Somewhere towards the back of the audience, a tall, dark haired man sits next to an attractive blonde. Woe be to whoever sits behind John Aaron, because they're not likely seeing anything in front of them. He's casually got his arm across the shoulders of the woman next to him, and watches Harry's entrance with...a little bit of interest. The glider has possibilities. Starfire looks over at Raven but playfully, and then lets out a squeak at the super-sneaky Supergirl as her shoulder is tapped, and she pouts, "Very well." She licks off the final bit of frosting from her lips and then goes over to lick off her fingers then, looking over at Supergirl and Raven cheerfully as she watches things. Peter Parker is relaxed. Harry's glider skills get a.. Half frown on Peter's face as he remembers where they came from, but it vanishes. But the incredibly fast and almost dark music accompanying Harry's presentation is making Peter jump a bit. He's not on edge, he's just wobbling a bit as he takes a breath, and goes back to taking photographs. Asia grins seeing the glider and tugs Natasha. "Do you think Uncle Tony will buy me one?" Damian stands he doesn't put his hand out because 'tt' why would he, but he does watch the display with rapt interest. "Can I buy one?" he asks his father as he sits down. "I checked there are no laws about flying one at my age." The blonde beside the brutish John Aaron leans against him, a sly smile on her lips. "Looks like fun-- I wish we could have made it out here earlier though. Can we go look in the exhibit room after? I want to see what sort of medical advances they've come up with. June asked me to." Her tone is almost petulant. Harry grins, waving a bit, then grabs his glider easily with one arm, flipping it up on its side and leaning it against the back wall of the stage. The ceiling above begins to close slowly. "Well, I know you're all dying to know how fun that was. Totally, absolutely, amazingly fun, guys. Seriously. We've got a lower powered one out in the demo area-- I know I've seen many of you out in the audience there giving it a try, huh? Yeah..." he grins knowingly, looking over the audience, nodding to a few key people he's seen for sure. "If you haven't-- stop by the OsCorp area, and give it a whirl. The OsBoard is the future of extreme sports-- personal gliders. Seriously. Everyone's gonna want one. I'm currently working with ESPN to establish OsBoard races." "There's a military model as well, but we'll get into that later on in the presentation. These bad babies can hover, move in all directions, turn upside down, and can get up to speeds of 90 miles an hour in a straightaway." Peter Parker tenses. He knows exactly what that 'military model' will be based on. Should someone look over at him his face would turn pale and flat out white before it vanishes. Good God Norman, what have you done? The pace of photographs continues, but there's a mechanical presence, an automatic one over for them. Peter has a sinking feeling of now what the big Osborn 'surprise' was going to be. Just for him. Starfire licks at her fingers guiltily, and then goes to offer a remaining pair of cupcakes towards Raven and Supergirl. Dr. Pym looks at the glider and taps his chin. It's the same look Jan saw before he built that little death trap jet he's been using lately. Well in his defense he can't use his ant friends in the cold and sometimes their wings get tired. "Man," Adam looks over to Jeanne with a grimace. "You're probably right, but there's no /way/ I can afford one. They've got to be crazy expensive. And there's no /way/ I'm asking Clint for one." Even though he's pretty sure Clint would probably enjoy zooming about on one as much as Adam would. Starfire gives a cheerful wave over at the Waynes, face still mostly slathered up in frosting then as she watches the presentation then. Kara Zor-El looks over at Raven. "How'd Kori convince you to come here? There's... lots of people and showy stuff happening." She looks over at the Waynes also Natasha looks over at Asia. "You'll have to ask your uncle Tony," she says, observing the young man on stage with interest. He's certainly less of a grouch than his father. "Totally hot," Tommy agrees to Noriko. "And yeah, when I'm rich I'll get us all OsBoards," he promises the group with a smile. Damian grins. "Excellent," he says sitting back in his seat. "They look impressive," then he catches sight of something, or rather someone in his peripherals. "Do we know the orange girl?" he asks his father. He knows who it is, but he's asking if they know them publicly. Raven looks at the cupcake, then to Starfire, then back to the cupcake. She takes the offered cupcake, shifts it from one hand to another. However, the cupcake does not make it to the other hand. Through some sleight of hand, the cupcake disappears, even as Raven speaks to Kara. "Kori said she would either cook at home, or we go out. I....did not wish to eat in the Tower." The look is a flat look to Kara. The goth girl then turns her eyes away, towards the stage. Bruce furrows his brow. "An orange girl?" he turns to look curiously. "No, can't say that we do." Starfire gives another cheerful wave towards the Waynes, and then smiles over at Supergirl, "Regardless, it is good to have you here friend Supergirl. And I am sorry that friend Arsenal could not join us, but I believe he is likely playing with Red Arrow and is otherwise preoccupied." Dr. Pym says offhandedly, "That thing has to be easier to control than the cel plane in close quarters ... piece of cake." Asia is trying to figure out if they'll let her ride one or should she just sneak up and ride one, decisions, decisions. Kara Zor-El looks a little bored, so starts listening to what everyone thinks of the gliders. She looks back at Raven. "So it was this or Starfire cooks." She nods to herself. Going to the Expo is the easy answer. Fighting Trigon would be the easy answer even. If one had Starfire's cooking, they'd realize that. Kara notices Peter looking all pensive. "Hey.. guys I'm just going to sneak off and say hi to someone, I'll be back." She pauses, then takes the cupcake, before moving to the crowd over to where Peter is taking pictures. Or where he's supposed to be taking pictures at least. She holds out the cupcake to him. "Cupcake?" "And what would a good extreme sport be without something to keep you going?" Harry asks. Women dressed in 1960's style flight attendant uniforms start walking down the aisles, handing out silvery cans of energy drinks and silver-and-green wrapped granola-like bars to all the attendees. "So, we've made our own new energy drink and energy bars: OsBuzz and OsBar! OsBuzz is Specially formulated energy drink promising all day energy and no crash. It comes in a variety of flavors: strawberry, raspberry, lemonade, and my personal favorite: pineapple." He winks. "The OsBar is the ultimate energy bar. You can get all your nutrients in a single bar that tastes great! Comes in vanilla, chocolate and caramel." He grins. "Don't be afraid to do half chocolate and half caramel, though. I do." Another broad grin. Peter Parker lets out a yelp, "Oh, hey Supergirl. And.." Glancing over at the cupcake curiously, "Uhm, thanks." He glances around, "My friend is the one on the.." Board, "So I figured I'd take some pictures of the crowd to send to him to let him enjoy since I don't think he's in a position where he can really enjoy it himself." Natasha sees Asia eyeing the board, and says, "we can go try the demo after the presentation, little one." Starfire pouts over as she is abandoned over by Supergirl. She will share the wonders of the cupcakes with friend Kara later! She looks cheerful then, "Do you think you would like to ride the board then friend Raven?" Asia squees with delight! SHe claps and nods. Yeah Natasha is pretty good at this Auntie thing. Adam cracks his OsBuzz and takes a swig. It'll be probably the dozenth he's had this week, but he enjoys them. "Tommy, what kind did you get?" he asks. "I got raspberry again." "Yes, I can't -imagine- why." John replies to Karla in a droll tone that implies he knows -exactly- why Norman doesn't want Karla getting anywhere near Harry. Energy drinks and sports bars have no interest for John, so he tunes out for the moment, casting another bemused glance towards Karla, "You're a clever woman. I'm sure you can make more than a few solid guesses." And then the attendants handing out goodies, which John accepts with a grunt of something that kinda sorta might be a thank you but not really. Janet glances over towards Hank. "You won't catch me on one of those things. I prefer flying myself, thank you very much." The flight attendant gets an odd look....as if the retro style inspired something, then Janet takes the handouts, with that expression still upon her face. "Lemonade," Tommy answers Adam after a sip. He tucks into his Osbar too, because when is he not hungry? "How about you Nori?" he asks the blue haired girl as he goes back to leaning against her. Bruce takes his offered candy bar and drink with a smile, but doesn't open either, tucking them both aside. Lucius Fox, however, opens the energy bar and takes a bite, glancing at Bruce with a shrug. "Didn't grab dinner," the older man offers with a wry grin. Bruce chuckles. Kara Zor-El smiles at Peter. "You can call me Kara. Not wearing the S right now. You sure you're okay though? Your heart was pounding during the whole glider show. Worried about your friend making a good show of it? He seems to be quite the scene stealer." Crossing her legs in a manner that's utterly intended to tease Tommy, Noriko shows Tommy and Adam her drink. "Cherry." She grins, her blue-lipsticked lips (matches her hair!) twisting upwards warmly. "We're totally going to be up all night. But it'll be worth it." She has nowhere to put the bar, so she hands it to Tommy, "Keep this safe for me, mm?" Peter Parker nods, "Pretty much. His dad can be a.." Peter shakes his head, "Tough cookie, so hoping that he does enough to.." Peter smiles, "And thanks Kara. Sorry for the question thing earlier." As the flight attendant hands over her wares to Raven, the silver can and energy bar does the same sort of disappearing act as the cupcake. A comment is tossed over to Starfire. "I can fly. Why would I want to ride something I can do on my own?" Fair enough question. Teddy accepts his handouts with a smile and a soft-spoken word of thanks. This causes the stewardess to giggle and tip him a wink, which only makes Teddy blush. He sets them aside, sinking a little into his seat. Poor guy is just a little bashful, it seems. Starfire glances over at Raven, "Or are there other things here that you would wish to experience?" Starfire nods over at Raven and continues to smile, "Because sometimes one wishes to fly without having to put the effort in." Dr. Pym looks over at Janet and says drily, "Well your process worked better than mine did. You got the fully developed wings, I got back acne. You're bio blasts ... work. Mine blow my fingernails off. Anyway, I'd build my own with Tony. It'd be perfectly safe. It's not like messing with electro-psionic waves ... I'll shut up now." Damian takes his energy drink cracks it and knocks it back. "Hm," he says as he puts down the empty can by chair. The OsBar is next, whatever flavor it is doesn't seem to matter. Food is food. Though he remarks "We should have some of these at home. Could be good for long nights studying." Or you know punching crooks in the face. Janet leans over, with a small smile. She gives Hank a small kiss, rewarding his good sense for silence. "Yes, dear. Please do be quiet. We do not wish to scare the locals now." Harry glances over the crowd. "Tonight, I'm also pleased to announce the OsCorp is officially entering into the video game arena with our debut console: the OsStation! Your complete media experience plays holo-graphic and classic games, can stream movies and music from the leading providers as well as playing Blu-Rays, DVDs and CDs. The new holo screens make TV a thing of the past, even if the movie is standard or high definition, it can play cleanly on our new holo display emitter.” He pauses to let that sink in. "And thanks to some smart trademark acquisitions on the part of legal-- yeah, you guys, doing your jobs right?--" he waves at a couple of dark suited men and women in the back of the OsCorp section, "We've got an impressive lineup of games." "First, OsSports Line Up - Hockey, Football and Baseball, play one off games with your favorite teams or use dynasty mode to build your team to be the sports super stars you know they can be!" "Next, using a special controller: OsBoard Thrash - Take part in newest extreme sport in the comfort of your living room! Coming with the OsBoard controller, you can ride your own OsBoard in races or just run through some of the world’s biggest cities. So for those of you who can't be part of the sport for real-- well, you can certainly play it." Harry grins broadly. "Then we have Street Racer V - New to the OsStation, the Street Racer series. Take the on the role of a street racer in the underground of Tokyo, and travel around the world winning races tracking down the man who killed your brother. Pretty tight, eh?" "Of course, what would any gaming console be without a good hack and slash? Medieval Warfare: Knights of Vengence - Cut your way through your foes on horseback and on foot in this multi-player battle game." He pauses. "Last, but certainly not least, Spider-Man vs The Sinister Six! Thanks to our purchase of the Spider-Man trademark OsCorp Entertainment is pleased to bring you Spider-Man vs the Sinister Six. Play as Spider-Man as you battle your six most terrible foes in the streets of New York. It is a full role-playing game where you create Spider-Man’s real life identity and must balance your life as a normal everyday guy with the trials of being Spider-Man as you battle your enemies and protect New York!" Tommy watches Teddy and the food girl with a smirk. "You've got game," he teases before he's distracted by shapely crossing legs. "Yeah, up all night sounds good," he says leaning into her and slipping an arm around her shoulders. "And sure, I'll totally take that bar off your hands." Then the OsCorp video games begin and Tommy looks up at the stage again. "Ouch, remind me to get my likeness licensed or something before they make a Young Avengers game." Peter Parker can't help but manage a near flat out spittake at those words. Quickly covered up over by a coughing fit then over next to Kara, and he wheezes, "Sorry, probably took a breath a bit too fast." Oh that.. This can't be good. And it was probably all Jameson's idea as well. At this point Peter is going to really wish he had taken up Ms. Walters over on her offer all the way back then and.. Peter continues to take pictures. And Norman is probably laughing his ass off over at this particular combination of things, and otherwise Peter is no doubt going to have more supervillains than he can shake a stick at blaming him for this idea. Adam looks over at Tommy. "...all right, so, which one do we start first, the hack and slash or the racing one?" He muses over the likeness rights. "I think when you join the Academy, they have some sort of paperwork that handles it. I had to sign some stuff. Clint explained it, I didn't pay much attention." Dr. Pym looks at Jan and smiles an evil little smile, "I've been scaring the locals since I was 12 ... and catching licks for it. I was one working death ray away from super villain. The thing did make the neighborhood dogs pitch hell. My dad was mad ..." Starfire looks up and over, while commenting to Raven, "Did we ever have a video game made of us? IF not we should probably ask Nice Mister Wayne if he can. I'm sure that Cyborg can make one in his offtime." Bruce greets the video game information with a vaguely bored look. Not his interest. The comment from Tommy earns him a glance from Teddy, with a shrug. "Didn't do anything." As the video games are announced, though, the attention quickly shifts, looking over the offerings. He wasn't asked, but he chimes in with his choice to Adam. "I'm down for that Medieval Warfare game. That looks awesome." "Medieval Warfare game sounds epic. I totally get to play the awesome fighter chick," espouses Noriko, to her little group, agreeably. Yes. A girl. Who likes video games. Tommy might be in heaven. Adam nods to Teddy, grinning. "Or we can do the Sinister Six one. I've been playing the demo-- you can play /as the bad guys/ in an unlockable mode. It's really awesome." Video games. John snorts at the Medieval Warfare game, but keeps his commentary to himself. He studies the silvery can in his hand with some degree of curiosity, before cracking it open and guzzling it down, looking fairly unimpressed. "Needs more alcohol." He mutters, opening up the bar and chomping on it. "Maybe with a dozen or so more...." "No idea." Raven quickly loses interest with the video game announcements. "Just as long as I am not asked to voice. That cartoon did not do me any favors." Teddy turns, regarding Noriko in a new light. There is that grin again. "That's fine with me." Then Adam chimes in about the Sinister Six game. Oh, so many choices...so little time. Starfire nods over at Raven, "Well, I am sure that they could find someone to do you properly if they did." Starfire herself is ever cheerful as she looks over then. "So, what do you wish to look at here at the Expo then?" A finger is raised, and placed on Hank's lips as Jan shakes her head gently. The last thing you want to do is talk about how close you are to villain status at a tech show full of potential weapons. "Hush, dear. Just enjoy the show." When Harry's part of the presentation ends the lights dim, and the screens behind the stage start showing the American flag waving. The music kicks in then, quiet at first then building. The stage opens and Norman Osborn rises out of it on the back of a heavier, fiercer looking version of the board, complete with, empty, weapon's mounts. The owner of OsCorp is wearing a flight suit, and grins broadly as he kicks the board into gear and zooms around the hall in a single long arc that takes him back to the stage. There's no high-fives, but he smiles and he points to the people he knows in the crowd. Then coming back to the stage he puts it in hover above the podium and with a crack a pod on the bottom bursts open showering the stage in red, white and blue confetti. When Norman lands two of the stewardess girls appear to take off the flight suit leaving him in a smart suit of dark green wool as he proceeds to the podium. "Good evening Malibu! Good evening America! How are you doing tonight?!" he asks arms spread wide, almost as wide as the grin on the lips. Kara Zor-El looks at Peter as he starts a coughing fit. She pats his back a little. "Um.... is he able to do that? No wonder Kon made us trademark the names and S...." Kara didn't see the point in it but Superboy did. Because sooner or later, some nutcase is going to give you the impossible choice. Save the persona you love ... or suffer the innocent trademark.... "Hey... Peter... everything okay? You photograph Spider-Man all the time, did you know he was doing a business thing with OsCorp?" Peter Parker just shakes his head, and he takes a quick breath, voice torn between Norman up on the stage and maintaining his (lack of) dignity over with Kara as the booming music accompanied Norman's coming out and his response was almost drowned out in the roar of the crowd in their response to Norman, "I'm going to guess.. Not." And with a sinking feeling growing in the pit of his stomach. Things had gone from bad to worse and he knew that by the end of this the only thing which was likely going to stop Norman from staging something herein Malibu was that this was Stark's turf and half of the Avengers were here. Tommy can't help but smile when Noriko chimes in. "See I knew you were awesome," he says before he adds to the other. "Well I say we start with the medieval warfare one." John chuckles softly as Norman makes his appearance and flyby, glancing to Karla he leans over and murmurs, "More of a showman than I expected." If Norman manages to spot him, he gives the man a brief nod, though his attention is more on the glider itself, trying to judge its' weapons capabilities, though he's sure Norman's likely to enlighten the crowd on the matter shortly. The green wool suit gets a nod of approval from Janet. This time, Jan's smartphone emerges from her clutch. She records a few notations to herself before sliding it back into place. She leans over towards Hank, murmuring softly "Norman looks good in that suit. Not one of mine...but could be." Harry grins, stepping aside for his father's enterance, grabbing his glider from the back and bringing it over to the side of the stage, standing to the side until or unless Norman calls for him. "We will see later, Kori." Really, there isn't much that interests Raven in a technology expo. A dark glance is given towards the stage, to Norman, then back. "After the presentation." Kara Zor-El crosses her arms and shrugs. "I dunno, it does sound like a pretty good game idea. You know... normal guy having powers thrust on him. See how he copes? Could make people more sympathetic. Spider-Man doesnt exactly have great press unfortunately, right?" Starfire nods over cheerfully, "We can go after the magical cupcakes that are on the pony promenade then." Malibu is awesome. Adam sits forward, watching Norman with some interest. "So... that's his Dad. He seems pretty cool, too." If only Adam knew. Peter Parker just sighs, "No, he sorta has sucky ones when it comes over to that ballpark. Then again I suppose he could always end up shooting the webbing out of his.." Karla giggles, her fingertips digging into John's knee. "This should be fun. More your kind of thing, mm?" "A man like that garners respect. And awe. And a little intimidation," remarks Jeanne, conversationally to her 'friends' about Norman. Nevermind his character flaws. Noriko mulls aloud, "I have to wonder if he's as much of an ass as Stark is." When the applause dies down Norman points to his son Harry. "And talk about legacy folks! Let's have a hand for my son, our CEO Harry Osborn!" the crowd erupts again. Jerk, Norman might be in private but in public people love him. "Okay, okay, thanks so much for your warm welcome. Harry brought us in with the fun and games, and let me tell you, I don't have Harry's knack for the OsBoard or the OsStation, but they are some damn fun games, but now it's time to talk about duty." He pauses. "We have a lot of fun at OsCorp. We make these boards now, we make those drinks and energy bars you're enjoying, but we also like to give back to our country. Through our research and development we have new medical advances, like our Quilox medication that help people with mental problems across this great country, and now we've got Regenerox, which might not be as impressive as Luthor's new skin thing," he smiles and points towards the Lex Corp section. The screen behind him shows graphs and pictures "But patients who receive a steady supply of Regenerox during treatment heal 10 faster and it's helped pioneer new surgical techniques that wouldn't otherwise be possible." The image shifts to someone standing up from a wheelchair, shirt off with a metal plate along their spine. "Procedures like our new cybernetic treatments for victims of serious spinal injury making them able to walk again." Harry nods and waves as his father gestures to him, shooting his father an absolutely worshipful look. He can't believe he actually might have made the old man at least somewhat proud tonight. Peter Parker forces himself to applause. He's long since gotten it to look flat out natural. And Peter knows exactly over where this particular technological upgrade comes over from. And just how this particular fusion over is accomplished then. Peter steels himself then, and is glad over on at least one particular point. There's no way Doc Ock can -possibly- pin this one over on him. "Indeed." John replies to Karla. Even the bits about Legacy seem to garner a fair amount of the large man's interest. The medical bits are unveiled, and he chuckles softly, "Well, there are some tidbits for June." Kara Zor-El tilts her head. That actually seems like a really noble thing to do! After all, Vic's life was saved by cybernetics, and aside from the nod to Luthor (forgivable - Luthor's a master at pulling the wool over people's eyes about the snake that he is, right?)... "OsCorp seems to be doing some really good things. Maybe Spider-Man's just all paranoid about them because of this business thing with his trademark?" Peter Parker glances over and gives a tight nod at Kara, "Yeah, I'm sure you're right. And it's not like I can speak for what's going on in Spider-Man's head." Peter is taking his camera up and is taking pictures over of the display then, and otherwise of the crowd's reactions as he closes his eyes. As the presentation shifts to Norman, the lanky strawberry blonde seems to lose just a little bit of interest. Oh, he is attentive, but not as much as he was when two of his favorite things were being teased to him...video games and fantasy storylines. He reaches down, opening up the energy drink and taking a swig while shifting in his seat. Kara Zor-El thinks, then pats Peter's shoulder. "I mean... I'm sure I'd be bent out of shape too if someone started making a video game about me. Actually I was bent out of shape about the whole cartoon thing." She looks over at Peter. "Well at least you don't ahve to worry about your friend. Everything seems to be going great." Peter Parker glances over at Kara and chuckles, "Hey, it's not like he's here, so I don't think he's even heard about it. I wish I coudl be there to get a photograph of his reaction though. I bet Jameson would love it." Raven rolls her eyes as Starfire mentions magical cupcakes. "As long as you don't make them." The dark eyes drift from the stage, as the goth does her own form of people watching. A gaggle of teens catch her eye, though it could be the unusual hair colorings. Electric blue, white, strawberry blonde, purple. The purple haired individual earns a raised eyebrow from Raven...and a soft 'heh'. Goths tend to stand out, at least to each other. Norman takes the applause for the medical advances well. "In addition to helping our sick, and our wounded, we at OsCorp like to do our best to defend our country as well which brings us to the portion of the show at least some of us have been waiting for," he glances towards John in the crowd before he continues. "Our military advances. Now, let me be clear, we're not peddling doomsday devices like some of the other presenters, but rather providing our country's bravest men and women the tools they need to keep us safe," Norman takes a remote out of his pocket and the board he rode in on rises and comes forward. "Let me introduce the OsBoard's bigger, badder cousin, this is the Personal Glider Transport. Made for our boys and girls in uniform the specs are classified, but they're faster, sturdier, and come with a variety of weapon mounts so our troops can be where they need to be with the weapons they need to get the job done," he explains. The glider is sent back with a press of the remote. "And if that's not enough, we've got our omnibombs, variable formula chemical explosive devices that can be tailored for the job, available in large scale bombs and missiles, to small handheld and rifle launched grenade." The screen shifts to a montage of explosives on tests ranges, standard stuff not very frightening, but there are some big, and expertly filmed explosions all the same. Starfire nods cheerfully over at Raven, and then crosses her arms, "Well, I'm sure over that we can find those that you can enjoy. For cupcakes are a completely magical thing." Starfire looks cheerfully over at her friends then as she glances up at the screen, "And those things explode very much." Now that one Peter definitely knows. Smaller, bit more compact than this one, but he definitely knows that. Kara would see Peter gazing at Osborn up on the screen intently, "Now that looks like something he.. Got while he was 'kidnapped'." Oh yes Peter is guessing where that particular 'inspiration' came from. Natasha regards the militarized glider with great interest. "Hmm..." she notes to herself. SHIELD could make great use of those... Adam is only so interested in the military tech as any other teenage boy would be-- for the potential to explode. "Huh, like, minibomb things? Sounds kinda cool, I guess." John does indeed lean forward, paying considerably more attention to this portion of the presentation. If there's one thing he's always admired about the mortals, it's their ability to devise newer and deadlier weapons. Particularly in the last century or so. The chem-bombs don't get -too- much interest. He likes things more personal, though he sees the utility and possibilities, certainly. That glider though. -That- he likes. Remote operation too? Yes, he likes that very much. It seems that the finger to the lips worked. With Dr. Henry Pym pacified, for the moment, Janet returns to her people watching. The glider gets a glance, but only a glance, and the explosions get no attention at all. But, the people in the audience? They certainly get Jan's attention. She notes the Young Avenger group, then moves on to see other familiar faces. Karla pouts slightly as John leans forward, pulling away from her a bit, but then she grins. That expression on his face has boded well /far/ too often the past few weeks. She settles back, smug as a cat with cream. Norman moves on. "And to help deliver our smaller version of the omnibomb, we have the MB-14 assault rifle." One of the assistants comes up with a rifle that looks like the Pulse Rifle from Aliens. Norman takes it with a nod of thanks and holds it up for all to see and for photographers to take pictures. "This is our latest offering in personal weaponry for our troops, the MB-14 has a 5.56mm assault rifle up-top with a standard magazine of fifty rounds, while down below it features an omnibomb launcher that can lob explosive or gas rounds up to 200 feet," he smiles down at Defense Secretary Rusk. "We hope it'll be the new standard assault rifle for our troops, but the bid's still being worked on." He gives Rusk a wink and passes on the rifle. "And our final offering is our new OS-17 Close Support and Transport Vehicle, " the screen shifts to show a small transport plane moving through an urban environment. "The OS-17 uses the same anti-grav technology as our gliders to make them the most manoeuvrable transport aircraft on the market. They let you get in and out, and have the stealth capabilities to do it, they can land anywhere, well they're pretty great and we have one down in our booth for those who want a closer look, but sorry," he grins. "No test flights." Peter has a sinking feeling in his stomach. He should have known better that Norman was going to rise up to the challenge of being competitive over with Lex Luthor. And he also knows on a personal level just where each bit of technology has been tested on and demonstrated from long, sinking experience. He continues to take out another few photographs over then. He was suckered for it. He fell for Norman's bait and switch hook, line, and sinker via Harry. And it was his own damned fault too. He can't blame anyone for it but himself as he starts to look at the things up on the screen analytically as he chats with Kara. Planning on how to counter them when they get used against him. Looking for engineering flaws. Jeanne's interest is maintained, agreeing, quietly to her 'friends', "The ability to modify it at will makes it a formidable method of transportation, and delivery. I would be interested in studying one." She's certain she could easily fly it. Noriko, on the other hand, much like Teddy, is starting to lose interest. She rolls her eyes, asks Tommy and Adam, "Why does -every- presentation have to have something that blows something up? Can't we all just get along? Or ... something?" "Heh." John leans over to Karla and murmurs quietly, "Why do I suspect we'll be seeing a more formidable version of that particular vehicle in our near future?" The assault rifle does garner interest as well, because what self-respecting God of War wouldn't love guns in all their many shapes and forms? Good thing he can't hear Nori. Get along?!? Who wants a world so -boring-?!? Raven's eyes then turn, and focus on the angsty photographer. The particular sense of despair and remorse from Peter intrigues Raven, to the point where most of the other emotional static that is in the room is filtered out. It is strong enough that Starfire would notice Raven's rapt attention. The strawberry blonde Teddy offers a nod, agreeing with Noriko. "I get that weapons is technology. But really, something that negates the need of weapons would be good." Tommy nods. "Yeah, so boring," he agrees with Teddy and Noriko. "Want to bounce? We can go hit the OsBoard test before there's a line again. Maybe score some more of these energy bars and drinks," he says, he may be eating the one Noriko asked him to hold onto. Teenagers right? Starfire glances over at Raven, "Friend Raven, are you all right?" She sees Raven looking over at the photographer and blinks for a few moments, not seeing anything particularly impressive about him other than a particularly dour mood at this bright assembly. Adam sighs, nodding. "I guess. I don't think Harry's gonna announce anything else cool..." he says, disappointed. "But yeah, the OsBoard demo!" "Let's bail," agrees Noriko. She stands up, looping an arm around Tommy's, "And, Tommy is totally letting me have his turn too, because he just ate my energy bar and he doesn't want me to be mad at him for the rest of the trip." Girlfriends. Go figure. She starts to slip out of the crowd, after making sure Adam, Teddy, and Tommy are following her. Jeanne lets them go, focusing intently on Norman's presentation. Interested. Norman turns back to the crowd, still smiling. "Now, I have to apologize folks, we promised a big announcement, and unfortunately we're going to have to disappoint. Circumstances pushed it back and well, I am determined to look on the bright side here and that is we will get to host you all at OsCorp tower in a couple of weeks to announce perhaps the biggest, and in my opinion exciting collaboration between OsCorp and the defense department yet. It's going to be big folks, and I hope we'll see you all there, especially you members of the press," he points towards Peter among others. "Now we've taken up enough of your time, this a great show and you should go out and enjoy it along with that California weather. So, with that said," he produces the remote again and the glider rises. He hops on and looks to Harry. "Son," he says with a nod as the roof opens. Harry grins broadly and hops on his own board and the two Osborns take off to the applause of the crowd as they sweep around the room before flying up through the roof and out of sight. Oh -man-. Oh -man-. Peter has an even deeper sinking feeling now. He really should have tried to sneak over into Oscorp when he had the chance. And now he's pretty much going to have to. Something over on Norman's home ground, past whatever he has there. And he knows that no matter what it is he's going to have to get ready to face it. Because he knows that Norman is going to send it after him soon enough. Tommy looks down at the bar in his hand. "Ohright," he says as he swallows down the bar and grins. "Sure, you can have my turn," he says before he wanders out with his arm around Noriko. Though when Norman and Harry depart he stops to watch. "Well, at least the guy can make an exit." As the four get up to leave, Teddy reaches over, handing his uneaten energy bar to Noriko. He then falls in line, behind her and Tommy, pausing only momentarily to watch the pair of Osborns depart via glider. Turning back, he offers a grin. "Onward to the OsBoard." The goth form of Raven breaks free of her observation of Peter, looking over to Starfire. "I'm fine. Just some unexpected emotional feedback." Oh, so technical, that one. She moves to stand. "We can go..." Starfire nods over and offers her arm to Raven, "Very well. Do you wish to take us home then?" Glancing over at Raven curiously, "And is there another demon here?" "No...There is no demon here. There...are other things, but no demon." Raven casts a sideward glance back towards Peter, then turns to look over the rest. "An...interesting mix of emotions. Some more transparent than others." Raven's tone is once more flat, unfeeling, logical. "If you wish, we can find the cupcake machine once more." Starfire smiles lightly, "As you wish Friend Raven. Otherwise we can go home then and you can continue on with your studies. Thank you for accompanying myself tonight to here, it is always pleasant to have your company."